This invention relates generally to round balers for making cylindrical bales of crop material and, in particular, to a bale wrapping method for such balers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,477 granted Jan. 30, 1990, to Robert A. Wagstaff et al discloses a round baler with wrapping apparatus which is operable to wrap netting material around cylindrical bales. Although it is acceptable in most situations to wrap bales with netting material, it is also desirable to have the option of alternatively wrapping bales with twine. The round baler disclosed in the Wagstaff et al patent has no provision for wrapping bales with twine.